Dog for a Day
Dog for a Day is the 22b episode of Season 1. In this episode, Charley wishes to be a dog and gets what he had coming for his wishes. Plot: Charley is helping Samuel with maintenance on the restaurant. He wants to go play, but Samuel has him doing things like mopping and stuff. He sees Clifford, Cleo and T-Bone playing and notes that they're having a lot of fun. Emily Elizabeth comes, she wants to ride bikes with Charley, but Charley is still mopping. Samuel comes out and congratulates him on a good job. He says they can ride bikes, but there's one more thing first. Charley dreads it, but actually Samuel just wanted to know if they wanted ice cream cones. He hands them vanilla and strawberry. Emily Elizabeth and Charley go and play soccer. The dogs join in and Cleo does some pretty neat tricks. Charley says that he wishes he could be a dog. Among other things, they don't have to go to school. Emily Elizabeth tells him that they do a lot of great things in school, but Charley still wants to be a dog. That night, before going to bed, Charley asks Samuel if he's ever wanted to be a dog. Samuel says that he did when he was a kid, but not anymore. Of course, Charley can always dream if he wants to be a dog. As Charley does so, he goes into a dream sequence in which he's a shaggy, small brown dog. He comments to himself that he had the weirdest dream the night before: he dreamt he was a dog. Samuel feeds him dog food and calls him a "good dog." Charley doesn't get it at first, but then sees his reflection in the water and figures out that he's a dog. He tries to help with the mopping, but Samuel tells him that dogs don't do chores and that he should go play with Clifford. This is right up Charley's alley. At the beach, Charley brags to Clifford about how he's a dog now. He says he's going to tell everyone in school, but Clifford reminds him that now that he's a dog, he can't go to school. Charley likes that too: no homework. He has a race with Clifford, which Clifford wins. Charley tries to get on his bike, so that he can beat Clifford in the race, but Clifford reminds him that dogs can't ride bikes. Charley's next idea is to play basketball. But he can't get a hold of the ball and ends up popping it with his teeth. Well, how about soccer? Dogs can play soccer. However, when they reach the soccer field, Jetta, Emily Elizabeth and Vaz are there holding a practice. They won't let Charley or Clifford play because it's a practice for a game later in the day and they need to concentrate. Charley gets annoyed and thinks that maybe being a dog isn't such a good idea after all. Clifford tries to expound the virtues of being a dog. There's chasing your tail and jumping and all sorts of other things. Charley tells Clifford that being a dog may be good for him, but as Charley, he's kind of missing being a kid. He returns to Samuel, hoping for advice. But Samuel just treats him like a dog. Finally, Charley wakes up. He runs to the mirror and is happy to see that he's himself again. He offers to help Samuel with the mopping. After all, dogs can't mop and he likes himself just the way he is. Gallery: Untitled 406843.jpg Untitled 406844.jpg Untitled 406846.jpg Untitled 406847.jpg Untitled 406848.jpg Untitled 406851.jpg Untitled 406852.jpg Untitled 406853.jpg Untitled 406854.jpg Untitled 406855.jpg Untitled 406867.jpg Untitled 406866.jpg Untitled 406865.jpg Untitled 406864.jpg Untitled 406863.jpg Untitled 406862.jpg Untitled 406861.jpg Untitled 406860.jpg Untitled 406859.jpg Untitled 406858.jpg Untitled 406857.jpg Untitled 406856.jpg Untitled 406854.jpg Quotes: *'Charley:' Now he tells me! Trivia: * Category:Season 1 Episode 22 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Episode list of Charley Category:Episode list of Jetta Category:Galleries Category:Images